


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 309

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [21]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conlang, High Valyrian (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 309 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 309 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 309

DAENERYS  
You command the Unsullied. What do you think?

TRANSLATION  
 _Jentys Dovaogedyro syt iksa. Skoros otapa?_

DAENERYS  
If leadership is about anything, it’s about making hard choices.

TRANSLATION  
 _Lo jention mirre numazme eza, iderenna qopsa verdagon issa._

GREY WORM  
This one thinks he is telling the truth.

TRANSLATION  
 _Bezy odhabas sko ydras drejikydho._

GREY WORM  
I think he is telling the truth.

TRANSLATION  
 _Odhaban sko ydras drejikydho._


End file.
